


The Karitori-ki

by GaleStorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Black Character(s), Demons, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Soulmates, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleStorm/pseuds/GaleStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon King Eon Karitori-ki is attacked and turned into a child. He's sent to the human world where he is taken in and gains a group of friends. Together they will fight the leader of the opposing side and save the dimensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"...ON! EON KARITORI-KI! GET UP RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY BUM!"

*BAM*

I looked over at Casey who was in a hole with cracks spidering from it. His long blonde hair now quite messy, but not nearly as messy as my own, and his blue eyes slightly closed from pain. "Sorry Casey but still, haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'?" I asked while running a hand through my silver hair. He gave me as much of a sarcastic eye roll as he could.

He groaned, "Shut up Eon, before I attempt to beat into the ground." I did the adult thing and stuck my tongue out at him. Why did I sort of adopt him again? I thought. He snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "It's time for your first meeting today. No using your fire abilities to set the advisors on fire and NO using your insanity as an excuse to ignore them." he ordered. I just rolled my eyes at him and ruffled his hair. He slapped my hand away with a frustrated look, "I'm five thousand years old Eon, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Well I'm over four billion years old Casey. So even when you're an old Bijuu demon I'll treat you like a kid," I cackle. He grumbles under his breathe while I ruffle his hair again. I gave him one of my signature grins.

My purple eyes were bright as I gave Takeshi a wave as I passed him from the door of my office. _YES! I'm done with annoying meetings and paperwork. If it wasn't for not going so well last time, I would set it on fire again. I think I might go visit Baron today. I haven't seen for a while because of work,_ I thought as I walked to the courtyard.

I looked out the into the courtyard and noticed that Baron was passed out. oh...CRAP I started running knowing that whoever managed to knock out my basilisk was strong and skilled. Just as I got to the beginning of a hallway I began to hearing chanting. I looked into the hallway and saw a cloak figure and from what I could see was an earth demon. My sight started to fade in and out and I fell to my knees. What's happening to me, was my last thought as I blacked out.

The cloaked demon smirked at the now newborn _Eon. Now he'll not only be out of the way but he won't remember anything from before._ The demon picked up Eon and went to the human world. The demon looked for somewhere to dump the baby king. He eventually found some trashcans to put Eon behind. He then left with a dramatic fling of his cloak.

_Those IDIOTS. Do they think they come and ask us to build a mall but not give us enough money to build it. Wait is that crying crying I hear?_ I looked around and found a baby behind some trash cans. What why is a baby here of all places. "Excuse me is this someone's baby," I yelled out to see if there was anyone else. I looked down at him, to possibly find a name. I managed to find one on the inside of the shirt he wore. I spoke to him, "So your names Eon kid? I'm Fujimoto, Arashi" He smiled at me closing his unique purple eyes.

" What should we do with you kid? I can't leave you here, that would be wrong on so many levels. But I also can't keep you. Hey I know I'll take you to the foster system that's close to here," I said, thinking he didn't understand me. But apparently he did as he started to bawl his little lungs out. I spun my head around to see if anyone heard the crying. I ran to my house with the baby in tow.

"Why did I bring you with me kid, why," I sighed as I looked at the now giggling baby. I smiled slightly when I saw that. " I have to say your a happy one for someone so tiny. You also seem to be a foreigner judging on your hair, eyes, and dark skin color." Eon just stared at me with those big eyes.I practically melted at the sight.

I frowned, knowing I should make a decision, What should I do? I thought. I could either take to foster care, or I could keep him. I straightened my shoulders and made my decision.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now see Eon with some friends.

I stared boredly towards the front of the class where the teacher was explaining history, I don’t remember which time period though. My eye flickered to Ares then Fero. I saw them actually paying attention to the lesson. I sighed and put my head down on my desk. I wonder what Kai and Mori were doing. But then the sound of wood snapping against wood filled the air.

I jerked back in surprise from the noise of the ruler. "Fujimoto! Pay attention," yelled the grouchy teacher. I just nodded along to what he was saying.  _ Does he ever smile,  _ I wondered,  _ I’ve never seen him smile since I started high school. _ Just as he was going to yell some more the bell rang.

I quickly got up and quickly walked to the door. " FERO, ARES, meet me outside the school gate. Pass the message to Kai and keep an eye on Mori!" Those were all the names of my friends. Fero, Ares, Kai, and Mori are all good friends despite that we all met at different times and have different personalities. Ares, Fero, Mori, and I are 16, while Kai is 17 and a year above us in school.

Ares and I met each other the day after I got adopted by Arashi 16 years ago. Her mother is from America while her Dad’s from here. Which she has to explain to people when asked about her flame red hair. Her dark blue eyes aren’t as questioned about. Though according to her mother she got her eyes from her grandmother on her dad’s side while her hair she got from her mom. But I can’t say much about about her looks since I have purple eyes and silver hair.

Fero and I met when we were 7 and taking martial arts lessons at a local school. Even back then he was serious and smart (otherwise known as mister boring). For some reason, Mori listens to him only and no one knows why. Fero looks pretty normal with his dark brown hair and eyes.

Mori and I met at age ten during the candy-store-incident-that-shall- not-be-named. His height is 4'10" which gets him mistaken for a child a lot. His child-like personality doesn't help much to dissuade it either. He, like Kai and me has a weird physical feature. Besides his short stature he has purple hair and green eyes. Warning to all who meet him for the first time, never give him candy. It will send him on a huge sugar high and cost you your sanity.

Kai and I met at ages 13 and 14 when Kai somehow managed to anger a rather large local gang. This is another incident that should not be mentioned. And honestly Kai and I can’t remember most of it. I may not have known him as long as the others but we're still pretty good friends. Besides his blue hair and red eyes, what’s most surprising about him is that he's an alien. 

He’s a Shoran from the planet Shora. I know, it’s not very original and sounds like the word zora from the Legend of Zelda, but what can you do. They are a race of humanoid fish aliens and their planet is mostly water. Since they are fish aliens they need water to survive, they need to go in water at least once a week or they’ll dehydrate and die. Well, I should say their planet  _ WAS _ mostly water. It was destroyed by a cluster of asteroids many years ago. The Shorans fled to any planet with water to survive and now are looking for a new planet to call their own. 

Ya know I feel like I'm forgetting something. Then I felt a slap to the back of my head.

"OW! Fero what was that for,” I yelled as I glared at him. I noticed that Kai stood lazily behind him. Though the lazy part isn’t surprising since he’s the laziest person I know. 

"You were staring off into space...again," he deadpanned. I gave him a shrug and turned the other direction when I noticed something. I saw a small purple and blue blur that came our way. That’s when I remembered what I had forgotten.

_OH SNAP! I forgot about the candy in my bag and apparently Mori got to it,_ I thought panicked. Ares is gonna kill me and I don’t want to piss off a redhead! Mori started talking really fast, "Heyguyshoware you? I'mgood; Isitme oristhe worldallfunny?!” He said all that in one breath. By the looks of it this sugar high will last a few hours at least.

"Eon......" I slowly turned to Ares in fear. She has never looked as scary as she does now. _ Why does she have to be here right now, _ I asked mentally. I really really don’t want to get her hot tempered fueled glare. But by the looks of it the glare would be used and with a decent amount of power.

"Y-yes m-ma'am," I asked as I gulped when seeing a dark aura surrounding her. Yep, there it is-the glare. The glare could make even grown men beg for mercy. I shrunk down some which was surprising considering my height. Believe me that is uncomfortable when you stand at a height of 6’9”. I would not recommend doing it unless you’re faced with an angry red head(or temperamental female) like I am now.

"Why is Mori on a sugar high,” she asked. I gulped slowly as I watched her. One wrong move and I would be yelled at by a very angry and surprisingly strong short person. Also I wouldn’t be kissed for three weeks.

I nervously started talking, "W-well y-you see I took some candy out t-ta e-eat cause you k-know my fast metabolism makes me need two to three times the amount of food a normal person needs, and I forgot t-to c-close it and he m-must have taken it."

Ares suddenly turned happy and kissed me on the lips. "Thanks for telling me instead of lying," she said with a smile. It did not bring me any kind of comfort and only scared me even more.

Dad was already home by the time the gang got there. His long brown hair was tied back and lying over one shoulder like it was every day. His prosthetic right arm glinted in the light.

I saw that he had just taken his shoes off when we got in the house. “Hey dad. How was work today,” I asked him. He looked up from his shoes.

He grinned and said, “Work was fine kiddo. We didn’t have anyone that needed the ER. So how are you guys and my future daughter-in-law?” Ares and I instantly blushed at the joke.

“Will you stop that dad? It’s wasn’t even funny the first time around,” I said in just under a yell. Ares quickly nodded along with it. Dad just gave a grin and a knowing look. I sighed and brought a hand to my face.

Running a hand through my hair, I let loose my ears and tail. My tail’s the same bright, near metallic silver as my hair. My dad was confused on why I had fox ears and a tail but he tried to get over it and brought me to Ares mom who’s a doctor as well to see if he should do anything. She told us not to do anything besides hide them from others. Of course that was before we found out about the shape shifting. We were curious about what kind of fox I took after and googled it. Turns out my fox features take after the grey fox though more silver than grey. I looked around and saw everyone leaving the front room. Mori dragged me farther into the house before I could protest. _ For such a small guy he sure has a lot of strength _ , I thought, as he pulled my arm.

It was dinner time and we were having cajun curry chicken which made everyone stayed over.  They were all talking to each other or moving while they at. Mori was bouncing up and down in his seat, Kai and Fero were talking about boxing and sword fighting, and Ares was talking to dad.

However, a guy crashed through the window which shattered the glass onto the floor and distracted us. He was the freakiest thing I've ever seen to date and that’s saying something coming from me. He was tall and had pale, almost translucent skin. But that wasn't what I cared about. It was the fact that he had a HORN RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS HEAD. He started stalking towards me. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!" I yelled at him. He just smirked like he was smug about something.

"So Makura was right. The king really doesn't remember anything. But it wouldn’t be good to keep you alive. You might just regain your memories and stop us. So goodbye  _ your highness _ ," he said with a sarcastic end.  _ Wow, this villain is actually smart. Weird, you don't usually see that,  _ I thought surprised as I backed away. But suddenly, another person crashed through the same window the dude who looked like a horned circulatory system crashed into the house through.

This guy looked different compared to the horned walking circulatory system. Let's see blonde hair, blue hair, and a greyish rope or something around his waist. Definitely more normal looking than the other guy. He started fighting our horned attacker, when the rope unraveled and the end became sword-like. Blondie used the sword-tail to attack horn man at different angles to get a drop on him. Seeing that the fight wouldn’t end soon I checked up on everyone and found they were in the kitchen which was so far the only undestroyed part of the first floor. I then decided to make some popcorn, dragged a chair to where the fight was, and watched the whole thing unfold.

The fight ended sooner than I thought between a half an hour to an hour. The blonde guy was pretty good to defeat the horned creature that seemed to be very adept at fighting. Blondie stood up after checking to see if horny was really dead and turned to us.  _ Are we next on this guy’s hit list,  _ I asked mentally with a cold sense of dread.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition, Exposition~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the calmer chapters honestly.

 

Blondie came towards us without saying a word at all. He was beaten black and blue and had bleeding cuts. He stood in front of me and stretched out a hand. I hesitantly took it and got up. “Who was that? Why was he here? Who are you,” asked Fero in quick succession.

The mysterious blonde man looked around. “I am Casey Maine. I will answer all your questions and others,” he said. He followed up with, “But let’s move somewhere else. It’s a little too corpsy in here.” He gestured towards the dead horn man next to the broken window. We nodded along and moved to the family room.

After getting rid of the broken furniture, we sat down. Kai very lazily said, “You said you would explain so do it.” Casey blinked at Kai looking a bit confused. It seems that even he, who has only been our favorite bluenettes’ company for a short amount of time is confused by him. Not everyone gets Kai’s lazy nature. Especially if they learn he boxes.

Casey turned away from Kai, deciding ignore him for the moment.“Let me give you some background knowledge first. Eon here,” at this he pointed at me, “Is the king of Demon World.” My friends and dad stilled in shocked and gained looks of shock. I blinked in surprise but in the back of my mind, I felt a tingling like this was familiar. 

Casey continued, “Around 16 years ago someone snuck into the palace and turned Eon into a baby and sent him to the human world. Though I don’t know why since they could have easily killed him after turning him into a baby. Anyway, ever since then the group has been causing chaos or trying to. Luckily our army has been fighting them. But several of are stronger soldiers have fallen to their leader - Moren. We’re trying to keep the populace calm but it’s hard.” He stopped to take a breather and we sat in silence to absorb this information.

Leaning his head to the side, Mori stuck his lip out in thought. “That answers why he was here. But it doesn’t explain who he was,” he said. Casey chuckled lightly at that. 

“I was just getting to that. That was one of Moren’s soldiers. He was sent here to kill Eon so he couldn’t get in his way of destroying all dimensions. Moren knows that Eon either doesn’t have all his powers or they’re too weak, which is why one of the weaker soldiers were sent,” he said seriously.  _ Wow we really are working with some smart villains here. I mean their failing but still,  _ I thought.

Some blood slid down from Casey’s hairline, which dad noticed. “Take off your shirt Blondie, now and don’t argue,” he commanded in his doctor tone. Casey shrugged, and took off the ripped up burnt orange shirt which was missing some buttons. I noticed a glaring scar on his chest, which looked like claw marks. But instead of the normal three or four claws from an animal there were five.

Casey noticed the staring and gave a smile that looked quite pained. He explained to us with a pained tone, “ Eon, you gave me this scar scar a hundred years ago during what we demons call Rage. Rages are essentially when animal demons are angered over their boiling point and snap. During these Rages, the demons will slaughter anyone or anything in the surrounding area. There are only two ways to get them to stop. One is just to let them ride it out and the other is to have a loved one stop them.”

My eyes widened at what he told me.  _ I caused those horrible scars, _ I thought. Before I could say anything, a flood of memories came. The pain and rush was so intense I blacked out. I came to and saw everyone standing over me worriedly.

I turned to Casey, while gently pushing the others out of the way. “Could we go outside Casey,” I asked. He nodded at me though confusion was written clearly on his face. I led him to the back porch and stood across from him.

Casey looked up at me wondering where this was going. I hugged him tightly and he tensed. “E-eon? What-” he said before stopping.

“I missed so darn much Casey,” I quietly choked out.

Casey looked shocked and asked, “W-wait? You remember me? Are you sure?” His shocked look changed to a hopeful one? I grin widely and nod to confirm.

“I remember picking you up when your town was destroyed, when I gave you the scar, Takashi, everything. Including the fact I think of you as my son,” I said. When he heard that I thought of him as a son he regained the shocked look and went quiet.

I went to say something but Casey beat me to it as he said, Eon. two years after you took me in I thought of you as my dad. You may not be my birth parents but you’re still my dad.

“Well aren’t a couple of idiots. We could have started officially calling each other family if we just mentioned something,” I said. Casey murmured silently in agreement. We broke the hug before we started to cry our eyes out.

We went back inside to see everyone trying not to act like they were listening in. Casey and I looked at each other in amusement and shook our heads. Casey spoke, “Dad,” I gave a shocked smile, “ We should go to Demon Realm.” 

I suspected why he wanted us to go. But I decided to mess with him a bit for some fun. “Why do we need to go to Demon Realm exactly,” I asked.

Casey rolled his eyes at me when I asked. He knew what I was doing. “Dad, stop it. You know why we need to go,” he replied, annoyed. 

I chuckled slightly, “I know, I know, I was just messing with ya. Hey this means I get to see Takeshi!” I said perking up a bit. Everyone but Casey just look confused. 

Kai sounding a bit interested spoke up. “Hey Eon who’s Takeshi exactly?” The others nodded that they want to know as well.

I cackle slightly and made everyone a bit nervous. “Takeshi is a good friend of mine and is the current head of military.”

Ares looked thoughtful about something. “Eon, what’s Takeshi like, what does he look like, how did you meet, and how long have you known each other?” Heh. I guess she wants to know more of my life before.

I thought for a few minutes to describe Takeshi to them. I spoke slowly, “Takeshi is very serious, more than Fero, and he rarely cracks a joke. As I said before he’s the head of military and for good reason. He’s very reliable, always has my back, and is very loyal. Takeshi's a dragon demon who are a very recluse race. Along with the rest of his race has a forked tongue, slitted gold eyes, and an affinity for metal. He a few inches shorter than me and has slicked back, black hair with a white stripe. We met 20,000 years ago when he was 2,500 years old.” 

Everyone just blinked at me and I grinned. “Oi. Are we just going to stand here or are we going to leave,” I directed to them. My friends and father became animated while Casey snorted. With that I opened a portal to Demon World. With that Casey started leading people through the portal, starting with Ares. Slowly everyone went through till it was just Arashi and I.

I looked over at him with a little smirk, “Well dad? Are you coming?” He looked over to me in surprise, happy but surprised.  _ Hmm, I wonder what that’s about, _ I wondered.

“You’re going to keep calling me dad? Even after gaining your memories back” he questioned. I looked at him like he asked a stupid question. 

I shrugged slightly as I spoke, “Of course I’m going to keep calling you dad. You raised for 16 years after finding me behind some trash cans. Why wouldn’t I keep calling you dad? Plus I have to give  _ someone _ besides Casey and Takeshi grief."

He gave me happy smile and smacked my head lightly in a joking manner. Chuckling slightly, both of us went through the portal.


	4. Chapter 3 Return to Demon Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Eon and friends in the demon realm. Ares watches Eon plan while having a conversation with Casey.

The portal closed behind me as I strode down the hallway. I ignored the bows servants were giving me as I went down the corridor towards the war room. Everyone awkwardly followed behind me a bit slowly. I gained a serious expression as I walked into the war room.

"Your highness," was the collective greeting around the room. Scanning quickly I saw the representatives of the elementals, other animal tribes, and other demon classes as well. I noticed a tall, serious, black and white haired dragon demon standing away from the others. Takeshi, and he looked as serious as always. I gave a nod in his direction which he returned. I turned back to all the representatives.

"Casey told me the general situation but I need more. When did it start? How is it being handled?" I commanded, being in military mode. A koorime ambassador approached me, being the only one brave enough right now apparently.

Bowing slightly she gave me a review, "A few weeks after you disappeared sixteen years ago, there seemed to be unrelated cases of bandits attacking towns occasionally. After a while they became more frequent and a pattern seem to appear. Then 6 years ago Moren appeared and added to the destruction." I raised a eyebrow,  _  Moren seems very sporadic in his attacks, almost crazed. _

Curious I asked, “Do you know anymore about why he’s doing this? Cause for someone who wants to destroy all dimensions, he sure isn’t acting like it. Especially compared to others I’ve faced that had the same goal."

She shook her head. “We don’t know. Every lead we’ve had recently has been falling short unfortunately,” she said with a hint of anger. I nodded and started to bark orders.

Ares's pov

_ I’ve never seen Eon like this, _ I thought as I watched him yell orders. He was bent over the war table looking over a map. The serious expression he wore I recognized from the few times we were having problems. I startled when I felt a hand clap down onto my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Casey, Eon’s son.  _ Eon has a son. It’s such a weird thought,  _ I 

"Are you surprised Eon can be serious?" He asked and chuckled when I nodded. "You're not the only one. Since he’s so carefree and you know insane, people tend to forget he can be serious. Which can surprise people. The same thing happens with his Rage mode. But not only does it surprise them--it scares them.”

I looked up at him surprised he was telling me. However my curiosity grabbed a hold of me. “How many times have you seen him serious or in Rage mode Casey?” I asked.

Casey blinked quickly and replied, “I’ve only seen Eon in Rage mode once, which was once too often for my tastes. I can count the number times I’ve seen him become serious on my hands though. However the reason he’s so rarely serious is because it’s his coping mechanism. You can’t live billions of years without  _ some _ kind of trauma.”

I nodded my head to show I understood. I turned away so I mull over the information about Eon I never knew. But before I knew it, the meeting was over and done with.

Eon's pov

I concluded the meeting with a final overview of the troops. I concluded the meeting and told the ambassadors to go. The ambassadors left in a slow trickle.. I turned to my human friends and family asking, "Do you guys have any questions?" Mori raised his hand enthusiasticly.

I was a bit surprised that Mori would be the one with a question. He usually lets Fero ask and just listens to learn in his own way. But I quickly shrugged it off and asked, “What’s your question Mori?”

“Do you have a system to sort demon races?”Mori asked. Huh. That is a good question to ask me.

I chuckled and nodded. “Yes we do have a system for that,” he said, “You know how animals are classified into four groups then broken down to even more but smaller groups? Well we use that to sort out the races to be a bit organized,” I explained. I looked to see if they were still with me--they were so I continued, “Anyway we have the Animal category, the Elemental category, and the Other category.”

I took a few quick breaths before I continued. “Both the Animal and Elemental categories are separated into what you’d expect. Feline, canine, then things like fire, air, water, etc, but the Other category is a bit harder than the others. It usually has the demons that don’t fit into the first two categories. Like the music demons, who we have no idea where to put. They’re not animal based but they’re not element based either.I can explain more later if you want me to,” I said, finishing the mini explanation. The last part was aimed towards dad and Fero-who glared at me with the hope it would make me say more.

The two nodded and relaxed their previous glares and I sighed. However I perked up just as fast as I asked, “Who wants to tour the palace?” That question had several hands thrown into the air and I grinned.

But before we could do anything, I picked up a sound coming down the hallway.  _ Ok, it’s three people walking. One pair is Takashi’s with their lighter and softer sounds. Another is one of the lower guards and not part of Takashi’s group of stealth guards. The last pair is staccato so their being dragged or are stumbling and are very likely a prisoner,  _ I thought.

Another thought appeared in my head,  _ they must have snuck into the palace or attacked someone. But that’s very rare because everyone knows not to mess with me or the guards. Anyone else is stupid or has a death wish. Especially after the witch fiasco. _

I turned to the door as it slowly opened in a dramatic reveal cliche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced, a fight ensues, and we learn some things.

The door opened revealing Takashi and some guard I don't remember the name of bringing in a teenaged girl. I looked her over. I flicked my fingers to get them to let her go. "Tunochi" I ordered.

"We found this girl wandering around trying to get in, sir" Takashi stated. Ok how does he get so monotone. I turned to the girl, short, looks to be sixteen or seventeen, brown eyes, and hair that's light blonde on top and strawberry blonde on bottom.  _ A witch interesting... _ I thought after a subtle sniff.

"So kid what are you doing here? Especially since my guards tend to be more...threatening towards witches." I asked honestly curious of the girl.

Her face became grumpier and roughly said, "One my name's Jasmine, two my mom wanted me to inform you of some things related to my great grandmother, and three I want to help you fight against Moren." I blinked and blinked again.

"Huh?" was all I could say to this. She can't be serious and how does she think she knows me? I sniffed the air and I could feel my eyes widen. I growled, "You're related to HER of all people? Don't you realize what would happen to you?"

She stared into my eyes with a fire in her eyes. "Yes," she said with confidence. I slowly gave her a happy smirk.

"You better prove I can trust ya child. Cause I ain't gonna give my trust to ya until you do. Got it?" I growled out amused and threateningly. She nodded and she sagged slightly in relief. Guess she wasn't as confident as she would like me to believe. I shot up with my ears alert, surprising everyone.

Ares nervously asked, "What is it Eon?"

"I don't know...." I said as I held a finger to my lips to quiet them. Where is that thumping noise...

BOOM

My dad, Mori, Ares and Jasmine fell from the tremors running through the castle. I gestured for everyone to follow me. We sprinted to the courtyard with myself in front leading everyone.

We heard a yell "COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE KARITORI-KI!" It was a towering elemental demon. Let me tell you, this guy is Ugly with a capital u. Demons can be pretty ugly since ya know demons and not humans, but even by our standards this guy's' ugly.

I stepped forward to deal him but Jasmine raised her hand to stop me. "I'll deal with him. Gotta prove myself somehow," she stated when I looked at her questioningly. I smiled, this is gonna be  _ good _ .

Immediately a strong wind whipped around Jasmine. Her hair was going wild from the sheer force of the wind. Big and ugly noticed her and compared to him, she was an ant.

"What are you doing here girly? I'm here for Karitori-ki not some little girl," he sneered out. Jasmine gave a more confident smirk than the one she gave me.

Confidently she said, "Don't underestimate me you big brute. I'm packing a lot of heat with me." She summoned blue balls of energy. I could tell she was powerful by the way the balls swirled and crackled like electricity.

Quickly Jasmine attacked the elemental, wave after wave of blue energy. The elemental ducked and dodged. He attacked as well and apparently this guy is an air elemental. However before he could blast more than a few strikes Jasmine released a large ball of energy that destroyed his upper body.

Jasmine turned back towards us as she got imaginary dust off her hands. "Should we go back inside now? There's still something I need to talk to you about," she said. I did an impressed whistle instead of an answered. She blushed and then glared.

We walked back to the war room which was now cleaned up from earlier. I ordered some guards to bring up some food for everyone. I asked, "So what did you want to talk about Jazz? Besides the whole wanting to join us, I mean."

"One don't call me Jazz. I don't like it. Two, I wanted to talk about that curse you have," she explained. I lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Wait," interrupted Ares who looked very confused, "What do you mean by curse?"

I took over here and said, "Several years ago-I can't remember how many-I was cursed by a witch. She cursed me because I wasn't interested in her. The curse is that I and all my descendants will always get into some kind of danger. It doesn't even matter if there's a long period in between."

"A witch cursed you....because you weren't into her," said Fero blandly. Everyone stared at me with weirded out looks. Jasmine coughed to get everyone's attention back onto her.

"Anyway my great grandmother was the one who cursed you," she said, "And to compensate you since a spell or curse can only be taken off by the one who did it, we are giving you a gift." Her eyes glowed for a few seconds before going back to normal. I felt a slight tingly feeling in my body. She then explained, "The gift is the the soulmate spell. You and your descendants will now have a soulmate. They will help you deal with the psychological effects of the danger curse. However you won't automatically know that they're your soulmate. You'll only know after a few months. Though it seems you already know who your soulmate is, Huh Eon?" She gestured towards Ares who blushed.

I blushed and coughed before I steered the conversation to something else. "Is there anything else I should know Jazz?" I asked. She nodded her head quickly.

She answered, "Besides having a romantic soulmate, you'll also have have a platonic soulmate. This one can be that of a brother, sister, and parent bond. It could end up as any one of them."

I perked up and said excitedly, "Hey! We actually have words for the brother and sister bond. Douran which means soul brother and doumou which means soul sister."

"Do you have a word for soul mate in general?" asked Fumio. I nodded towards him.

I answered, "Yeah, the word is omat but it fell out of use a long time ago."

I gained a serious glint and said, "Now onto serious matters. Besides Jazz and Kai, none of you have powers. So you have nothing except your martial arts skills, medical skills, and sugar rushes to protect you. Which can be incredibly dangerous especially here." They started to get angry but then nodded along since they knew they need more than that to go against demons and witches.

"But first," I said, "Do any of want to back out now? I'd understand if you don't want the risk of death by demon." They glared at me which gives me my answer. I spoke slightly amused, "Well. I guess it's time for us to go on a trip to the stone forest."

They all looked confused and dad asked, "What's the stone forest?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, a forest made out of stone. The trees are made out of stone and instead of stone leaves there are large circular platforms with small teleportation pads," I said, "We have to get to the temple that's in the center."

Takashi took over the explanation, "Be warned humans and alien. There's a guardian that's in the temple. It  _ will  _ hunt you down as a test. The guardian is the one who can gift powers to those it thinks is worthy. So be very careful or otherwise I'd have to deal with a sad Eon."

I rolled my eyes at him and gestured to my friends, dad, Casey, and Jasmine to follow me. We left the castle and headed to the forest. While in the city surrounding the castle, my human(plus Kai) group got some stares from demons passing by us who haven’t seen a human before. I on the other hand got nods or bows of respect from the same demons.

It took us a couple hours to get to the forest because of the humans but it was faster than I expected. Guess they have more stamina than I thought they did. We finally got to the edge of the forest and my friends looked up in surprise at how big the trees were. "You weren’t kidding at how big these trees were Eon," said Kai.

I chuckled slightly and then frowned and said, "Just so you know, I can lead you to the temple but I can't help you with the guardian’s chase of you. You have to do it by yourself without any outside help." They now look more nervous, after I said that.

"Guys, make sure you go all out when you're in there, I don’t want to lose any of you," I said, "OH! Mori I give you complete permission to eat candy when in there if you need to." That made Mori give me a large crazy grin and Ares glared at me. I ignored the glare and motioned for them to follow me to the closest platform. 

"I'll show you how to use the teleportation pads and once we're up there, follow me," I said. They nodded, probably because they don't want to get lost or fall.

I went to the center of the teleportation platform with everyone around me and tapped my foot twice. That caused the platform to glow a bright blue and jump us to the next one. We did this again and again but we moved slowly through the forest since this is their first trip so we took awhile. But we managed to get to the temple, where my friends shall go through a trial where they will win, live, and gain powers. Or fail and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stone forest was cooked up by my imagination a few years ago. The 'guardian' of the temple inside is in charge of keeping any intruders from getting the secrets of the temple. When I first cooked it up it chased me relentlessly in a dream. I'm talking Dahaka from Prince of Persia Warrior Within levels of chasing me down. It's other job is grant powers to those it deems worthy though it didn't give Eon his powers. Eon is a lot older than it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very interesting ride. I hope people will enjoy this adventure of mine.


End file.
